


Clean Shaven

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Bliss, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Climbing out of bed, Juuse heads towards the bathroom. Peeking inside, he finds Pekka standing at the sink, lathering his face with shaving cream.“So, you’re finally shaving it off?”It had been a month since their run for the Playoffs had ended and Pekka had kept his beard. Juuse, on the other hand, had shaved his off the very next day. He never really liked the way his facial hair looked so he tended to stay clean shaven most of the time.Pekka shrugs as he meets Juuse’s gaze in the mirror. “It seemed like it was time.”Juuse bites his lip, contemplating while Pekka rinses the shaving cream from his hands. As Pekka is reaching for his razor, he blurts, “I’ll do it for you.”





	Clean Shaven

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a drabble for my and [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose)'s 'I Love You' drabble collection. I decided that I wanted to make it longer and smutty. That and Jess totally talked me into writing it. (I regret nothing)
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Juuse yawns and runs a hand through his hair as he sits up in bed. Glancing at the empty space next to him, he frowns. As he's wondering where Pekka is, he hears water running in the bathroom. Climbing out of bed, Juuse heads towards the bathroom. Peeking inside, he finds Pekka standing at the sink, lathering his face with shaving cream. 

"So, you're finally shaving it off?" 

It had been a month since their run for the Playoffs had ended and Pekka had kept his beard. Juuse, on the other hand, had shaved his off the very next day. He never really liked the way his facial hair looked so he tended to stay clean shaven most of the time. 

Pekka shrugs as he meets Juuse's gaze in the mirror. "It seemed like it was time." 

Juuse bites his lip, contemplating while Pekka rinses the shaving cream from his hands. As Pekka is reaching for his razor, he blurts, "I'll do it for you."

Pekka pauses with his hand hovering over his razor. He clears his throat and turns to look at Juuse with a soft smile. "You don't mind?" 

"You know I don't," Juuse replies as he steps all the way into the bathroom and picks up Pekka's razor. He motions for Pekka to sit on the lid of the toilet while he goes and fetches a bowl from the kitchen. When he comes back, he fills the bowl with warm water and grabs a towel off of the rack. Once he has everything set up, Juuse straddles Pekka's lap and gives him a smile. 

"Ready?"

Pekka nods as he rests his hands on Juuse's hips. Juuse leans forward and kisses the tip of Pekka's nose. Taking his time, he runs the blade over Pekka's skin, pausing every couple of strokes to rinse the blade. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Pekka asks. His thumbs slip beneath the hem of Juuse's t-shirt and begin to lazily trace circles on Juuse's hips. 

"I enjoy every time I get to touch you, Daddy," Juuse replies with a grin. He then gives Pekka a stern expression. "Now hold still. This is the tricky part."

Smirking, Pekka slides his hands down until they come to rest on Juuse's ass. Juuse narrows his eyes at him. "You are just asking for trouble," he says as he threateningly shakes the razor at Pekka. 

"Who, me?" Pekka asks, smiling innocently at Juuse.

"There's no one else in the room, Daddy." 

"Well, I don't see you complaining," Pekka answers as he drops his gaze to Juuse's half hard cock tenting his boxers. Juuse rolls his eyes and playfully flicks Pekka's nose. 

"Behave, Mr. Rinne." The words are barely out of his mouth when Pekka leans forward and kisses Juuse, smearing shaving cream all over his face. Juuse pulls away and scowls. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that," he says, trying to sound threatening but failing quite miserably.

Pekka laughs, his eyes bright with amusement. "I'm looking forward to it." With a mischievous grin, he starts tickling Juuse's sides.

"Hey! That's a dirty move, Daddy!" Juuse says between giggles. "You know how ticklish I am!"

"Hence me tickling you," Pekka chuckles. He winks at Juuse and brings his hands back down to Juuse's hips. "Carry on."

Shaking his head, Juuse finishes shaving Pekka's beard, his brow slightly furrowed in concentration. When he finishes, he's in the process of wiping the last of the shaving cream off of Pekka's face, when Pekka suddenly and gracefully gets to his feet, keeping a firm grip on Juuse. 

"Going somewhere?" Juuse asks a brow cocked with amusement. 

"Yes. We're going back to bed so I can check your work."

"Oh? I didn't realize I was going to be tested," Juuse teases as he tosses the towel still clutched in his hand onto the floor. Pekka grins before carefully laying Juuse down on the bed. 

"Consider it a pop quiz," he replies as he bends down and captures Juuse's lips in a deep kiss. Juuse sighs softly and loops his arms around Pekka's neck, pulling him down on top of him. Pekka breaks the kiss and begins trailing his lips along Juuse's jaw. 

"I suppose there is one benefit to you shaving," he says, gasping when Pekka nips at his earlobe. 

"And what would that be?"

Juuse smirks to himself. "No more beard burn on my thighs." Pekka snorts against Juuse's neck before lifting his head and meeting Juuse's eyes. 

"And here I was thinking that you liked the way it felt," he grins. He slides one of his hands down between their bodies and lightly squeezes Juuse through his boxers. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Juuse replies while his cheeks flush a deep shade of pink. Pekka chuckles and moves his head to kiss the other side of Juuse's neck. 

"Liar," he purrs against Juuse's skin. 

"Less talking, more touching," Juuse pouts, wriggling against Pekka impatiently. "And take your clothes off. I wanna see you, Daddy."

Pekka tries to sit up but is stopped when Juuse tightens his hold on him. "Which is it? Continue touching you or getting undressed?" he asks him with an amused smile. "Can't do both, baby," Juuse grumbles before reluctantly letting Pekka go. His bad mood quickly dissipates as he watches Pekka pull his t-shirt off. A smirk tugs at the corners of his lips. 

"Did I do that?" he sing songs while bringing a hand up and running his fingertips across a purple bruise on Pekka's hip. Pekka snorts before giving Juuse a facetious smirk. 

"Well, I sure as hell didn't do it." Juuse's grin grows wider as he continues to trace the marks he left on his lover's skin the night previous.

"You have to admit that it would be pretty impressive if you could." Pekka laughs before ducking down and kissing Juuse heatedly. The kiss was deep and passionate, nothing like how Juuse had imagined his morning starting off, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. A soft sigh slips from his lips as Pekka trails kisses down his neck and then over his collarbone. 

"Now this, this needs to come off," Pekka says, pressing one last kiss onto Juuse's neck before straightening. Juuse whines in disappointment when he's forced to release the older man in order to take his own shirt off. 

He tosses it away quickly before laying back down onto the bed and spreading himself out for Pekka to see, "Back to where you were, Daddy." 

The corners of Pekka's lips twitch as he tries not to laugh.  
"Well, aren't you a bossy little boy this morning?" Juuse smiles coquettishly, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

"Maybe," he drawls as he slips his fingers beneath the waistband of Pekka's briefs. He doesn't get very far before Pekka grabs him by the wrists and pins them down over his head. 

"Bossy and naughty." Pekka tsks and shakes his head at Juuse. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" 

Juuse halfheartedly tries to wriggle free of Pekka's grasp as he smiles sweetly. "Bad things I hope." Pekka tilts his head and studies Juuse for a few seconds before a wicked grin spreads across his face. Seeing this look and knowing what tends to come after, Juuse swallows hard, his cock twitching in anticipation. "Daddy?" 

Before the word is completely out of his mouth, Juuse finds himself being flipped over onto his stomach. He grunts in surprise when Pekka yanks his boxers off and arranges him until he's on his knees. Pekka leans forward, his chest pressed against Juuse's back, and murmurs into his ear. 

"Color?"

Juuse licks his suddenly dry lips before replying, "Green." Pekka hums in response as his arms wrap around Juuse's waist. Juuse's eyes flutter closed, focusing on the feel of Pekka's warm, calloused hands slide up and down his chest and stomach. 

Suddenly, Pekka moves away. Before he can complain, Pekka hushes him and pulls open the drawer of their bedside table. Juuse turns his head and watches Pekka rummage through the drawer before taking out a bottle of lube and a familiar swath of cloth. 

Pekka sets the bottle down on the bed next to his legs before gently pulling Juuse up. As he's wrapping the cloth around Juuse's head, effectively blinding him, he murmurs into his ear, "Still with me, sweetheart?" When he nods, Pekka's lips lightly brush his cheek before moving away once more. 

"No touching yourself and no coming until I say you can," Pekka says in a conversational tone while his fingers lightly trace Juuse's spine. Goosebumps erupted all over Juuse's body, his cock throbbing in time with his pulse. 

"Y-yes, Daddy," he replies. Satisfied with Juuse's response, Pekka kisses Juuse's shoulder and nuzzling his neck. Juuse hums contentedly, leaning into Pekka's touch. After months of a bristly beard rubbing his skin raw, the sensation of smooth skin made Juuse sigh.

Pekka moves away once more and gently squeezes Juuse's hip. "On your back, sweetheart." Juuse quickly rolls over and lays down, spreading his legs without being asked. He hears Pekka chuckle and his heart warms at the sound. 

"You're behaving so nicely," Pekka says as he pours lube onto his fingers, getting them nice and slick. Setting the bottle aside, he slowly circles Juuse's hole, occasionally pressing inside with the tip of one finger before sliding it back out. 

Juuse moans Pekka's name, his hands falling to his sides and clutching the blankets tightly. Pekka notices this and murmurs, "Such a good boy." 

Juuse preens at the praise, moaning softly when he feels Pekka's mouth on his neck, sucking a mark high enough that it won't be covered by a shirt. The corners of his lips curl into an amused smirk. 

"Marking your territory, Daddy?" 

"Perhaps," Pekka replies as his mouth moves down Juuse's chest, pausing when he gets to his nipples, licking and sucking first one, then the other. Juuse groans in pleasure, arching up off the bed, trying to get closer. Much to his dismay, however, Pekka moves out of reach. He opens his mouth to voice his displeasure but all that comes out is a low moan when Pekka pushes first one slick finger, then a second, inside of him. 

"D-daddy!" Juuse whimpers, wriggling his hips to try and fuck himself on Pekka's fingers. Pekka sees this and pinches one of Juuse's nipples causing Juuse to yelp in surprise.

"Did I say you could move?" Juuse slowly shakes his head, chastened.

"No, daddy. I-I'm sorry."

Pekka nods once to himself before leaning forward and pressing a kiss onto the corner of Juuse's mouth. "Color?"

"Green," Juuse replies, panting slightly. Hearing this, Pekka begins to pump his fingers in and out of Juuse, working him open. Every other thrust, he crooks his fingers and rubs the small gland inside of Juuse. Each time he does this, Juuse's cock twitches, drooling precome, and his hips jerk up. Pekka continues this teasing, eventually adding a third finger, enjoying the noises his lover makes. 

"Pekka! I'm close," Juuse pants, his hands clutching the blankets so tightly his knuckles are white. Pekka pumps his fingers a couple more times and when he feels Juuse tightening around them, he pulls them out. 

Juuse whimpers at the loss as well as the ruined opportunity to come. Pekka gently caresses Juuse's thigh, turning his head and pressing a kiss onto his knee before asking for Juuse's color. Juuse is silent for a few seconds, trying to calm his body down. When he's relaxed enough, he answers, "Green."

Satisfied with Juuse's answer, Pekka smears more lube onto his fingers before slipping them back inside of him. A garbled moan spills from Juuse's lips as he forces himself to stay still. Noticing this, Pekka chuckles softly.

"You're doing so well, sweetheart," he says as he bends down. "You deserve a reward for this." Continuing to fuck Juuse with his fingers, he runs his tongue from the base of Juuse's cock up to the head. 

"Oh, fuck!" Juuse yelps. Before he can stop himself, he brings his hands up and tangles his fingers in Pekka's hair. 

Pekka makes a noise of disappointment and moves away, letting his fingers slip out of Juuse.

"N-no!" Juuse whines, trying to reach out for Pekka. "Come back, Daddy. Please? I'll be good, I swear!"

Pekka pretends to think this over, letting the tension grow thick enough that Juuse starts wiggling nervously. Without saying a word, Pekka takes the head of Juuse's cock into his mouth right as he pushes his fingers back inside of him. Juuse howls in pleasure, keeping his hands clenched in right fists at his sides. 

Smirking to himself, Pekka swirls his tongue around the plump head of the younger man's cock as he rubs Juuse's prostate. He continues licking and sucking, enjoying the way Juuse feels and tastes. When he feels Juuse start to tighten around his fingers, he stops.

"Color?" Pekka asks as he lets Juuse's cock slip out of his mouth and stills his fingers.

"Green!" Juuse all about shouts. He clears his throat and says in a softer voice, "Please don't stop, Daddy. I want to come so badly!" 

Pekka smiles and shakes his head even though he knows that Juuse can't see him. "I don't know if you deserve to," he says as he wraps a hand around Juuse's cock and gives it a slow, teasing stroke. When he gets to the flushed head of Juuse's cock, he gathers the precome dribbling from the slit and uses it as lube as he continues to jerk Juuse off and stopping whenever Juuse is close to the edge.

"You are so mean, Daddy," Juuse whines after his third ruined orgasm. "I just want to come!"

"And you will," Pekka replies as he wraps his hand around Juuse's cock once more. Pekka admires how flushed it is while precome leaks steadily at this point. He quickly yanks his briefs off, tossing them away. Gathering as much of the slick fluid that he can, he coats his cock with it, grunting softly when he finally gets a hand on himself. 

He lines himself up and slowly pushes inside of Juuse. Once he's fully sheathed inside of him, Pekka pauses and runs a hand up and down Juuse's side. "What's your color, sweetheart?"

"Green!" Juuse sobs, his body trembling with desire and frustration. Tears slip beneath the blindfold and roll down his flushed cheeks. "W-will I get to come now?" 

Pekka leans forward and kisses away the tears. "If you can wait for me to come first then I will let you come."

Juuse sniffles. "Promise?" Pekka kisses him softly and nuzzles the side of Juuse's cheek with his own.

"I promise, baby." Kissing Juuse once more, Pekka straightens and begins to move, thrusting slowly at first before gradually speeding up. Occasionally, he angles his cock so it hits Juuse's prostate, enjoying the sight of Juuse's cock jerking and dribbling even more precome. 

Desire pools in his gut, each thrust into Juuse's pliant body bringing him closer to his own climax. Unable to hold back, he grips Juuse's hips tightly and slams in and out of him. It's not long before he comes with a low groan, spilling his release inside of Juuse. As he's riding through his orgasm, Pekka wraps a hand around Juuse and jerks him off.

"D-daddy? Can I?" Juuse whimpers. 

"Go ahead, baby. You earned it."

As soon as the words are out of Pekka's mouth, Juuse arches up off of the bed and comes with a choked off sob. His entire body is shaking from the force of his orgasm as come splatters on his skin, one shot landing on his neck. 

Pekka curses softly as his cock becomes sensitive and pulls out. His eyes are drawn to Juuse's still twitching hole, watching as his come dribbles out. Smirking to himself, he gathers his release and pushes it back inside of Juuse. 

"Oh fuck!" Juuse cries out when Pekka starts to finger him again. His already spent cock twitches in interest and he knows he's in trouble when he feels Pekka's hand wrap around him once more.

"Color?" 

Juuse debates this for a few seconds. Pekka notices his hesitation and slowly pulls his fingers out. "Juuse? What is your color?" he asks, his voice firm.

"Keep going, daddy," Juuse replies, his voice thick with unshed tears. 

"That's not what I asked, " Pekka says. He reaches up and pulls the blindfold off. Juuse blinks several times as his eyes adjust to the light before focusing on Pekka's concerned gaze. 

"Green, daddy," he says, giving Pekka a tired smile. Pekka bends down and captures Juuse's lips in a deep kiss as he begins to jerk Juuse off once more. 

Juuse pulls away and groans loudly as he feels his second orgasm rising up. "Faster. Please, daddy!" Pekka obeys and speeds up his movements. It doesn't take much before Juuse is coming again. Pekka strokes him through it, murmuring praises as Juuse comes down. 

When Juuse begins to wriggle away, Pekka releases him and lays down beside Juuse. He carefully pulls his lover into his arms and runs his fingers through Juuse's hair which is damp with sweat. 

"Are you alright?" Pekka asks softly. Juuse hums sleepily and tucks his face into the crook of Pekka's neck. 

"‘m okay," he replies, his voice muffled. 

Pekka chuckles and kisses the top of Juuse's head. "We should probably get cleaned up first." 

Juuse stubbornly shakes his head and snuggles closer to Pekka. "Don't wanna. Sleep first."

Pekka has to bite back a snort at this, amused at how lazy and clingy Juuse becomes after sex. He rubs Juuse's back and says, "Alright. You get some rest, baby."

"Love you," Juuse mumbles, kissing Pekka's neck before he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or talk hockey with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared).
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much welcomed and appreciated as they help to feed the muse!


End file.
